The Next Shinobi Dark
by songhyeji96
Summary: Naruto kurang di perhatikan oleh orang tuanya karena sang adik lebih baik darinya. Tetapi semua berubah dengan seiring waktu dan penyesalan tidak ada guna lagi.
1. Chapter 1

**The next shinobi dark**

 **By :** **Rychi-san Gold**

Diclaimer:Jelas bukan punya saya

Warning:Kacau,Bikin sakit mata,Kurang Menarik back aja.

Happy reading ...

.

"Wahahaahahaha!" tawa senang bocah nakal itu sambil terus mencorat-coret.

.

''Hokage-sama!"

"Ada apa? Apa Naruto membuat masalah lagi?"

Hokage ketiga, Hiruzen Sarutobi bertanya.

''Iya! Dia berulah lagi, kali ini di monumen Hokage," jelas seorang shinobi.

''Dan kali ini, dia menggunakan cat." lanjut yang lain.

"Hmm ..." Hokage ketiga berpikir.

.

Kembali ke tempat si bocah nakal.

Di bawahnya, tepatnya di atas gedung Hokage, tampak orang-orang berkumpul untuk melerainya .

"Hey! Berhenti membuat masalah!"

"Hentikan perbuatanmu itu!"

"Kau akan membayar semua ini!"

"Lihat apa yang ia lakukan!"

Teriak orang-orang.

''Diam kalian orang-orang bodoh! Tak seorang pun dari kalian berani melakukan hal ini! Tapi aku bisa, itu berarti aku hebat kan!" teriak bocah bernama Naruto itu ke orang-orang dengan senyum khasnya.

.

Waktu terus berputar dan matahari kembali ke asalnya, Naruto kecil kembali ke rumahnya.

"'Aku pulang tousan, kasaan dan Menma.''

Akan tetapi tidak ada yang menjawab, Naruto pergi ke kamarnya untuk berfikir kenapa semua orang mejauhinya termasuk kedua orang tuanya, bahkan tidak banyak warga yang menatatapnya dengan tatapan jijik.

.

Waktu terus berlalu sampai sang dewi rembulan semakin terang, Naruto yang sudah mulai ngantuk. Akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidu, dia terlelap dalam mimpinya, untuk bangun pagi. Esok.

-o0o-

Pagi harinya Naruto bangun dari tidur dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk melakukan ritual seperti biasa. Memberishkan diri, setelah 15 menit, Naruto berjalan ke bawah menuju meja makan.

'"Ohayou tousan, kassan dan Menma.''

Tetapi tetap tidak ada balasan dari mereka, Naruto duduk di meja makan. Orang tua Naruto acuk kepada Naruto.

''Gimana latihan kamu Menma?" tanya Minato

''Lumayan tousan, udah ada perkembangannya, tinggal beberapa jurus lagi yang belum Menma kuasai.''

''Bagus Menma, teruslah berlatih dan menjadi ninja yang kuat." Sambil memgelus rambut Menma.

Naruto yang di acuhkan,merasa sedih. Dia pergi keluar rumah daripada harus tersakiti lagi.

"Naruto pergi dulu tousan, kassan''

.

Di bawah pohon yang rindang,naruto melihat pemandangan Yang indah.

''Kenapa Tousan dan kassan tidak memperdulikan Naruto sedangkan Menma di sayang oleh mereka." Naruto memejamkan mata nya sambil meratapi nasibnya.

" Jika aku bisa lebih kuat dari Menma pasti semua akan berubah." Naruto berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri.

''Kamu bisa lebih kuat dan apa yang kamu inginkan tercapai Anak Muda,'' kata seseorang di samping naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter ke-2 ...**

 **.**

 **Naruto membuka matanya dan mengalihkan pandanganya ke samping.**

 **"Jiji siapa dan apa tujuan Jiji kesini?'' tanya Naruto.**

 **" Perkenalkan nama Jiji adalah Atarasi dan tenang saja Jiji tidak ada niat buruk kepadamu. Jiji cuma kebetulan lewat dan melihatmu disini, makanya jiji menghampirimu, " kata Atarasi sambil tersenyum kepada Naruto.**

 **"Hmmm ... perkenalkan saya Naruto Uzumaki, dan apa maksud perkataan Jiji tadi?" tanya Naruto sambil kebingungan karena tidak mengerti perkataan dari Atarasi.**

 **''Jiji cuma menawarkan kamu untuk berlatih dengan Jiji agar dapat apa yang kamu inginkan tercapai. Karena Jiji melihat dari matamu bahwa ada tekad yang kuat dan mengubah masa depan kelaknya."**

 **Naruto berfikir ada baru kali ini orang lain tidak memandangnya dengan jijik dan menawarkannya berlatih agar lebih kuat. Padahal selama ini tidak ada satupun yang mau berteman ataupun dekat dengannya selain hokage ketiga, Hiruzen.**

 **"Apakah Jiji serius mau melatih Naruto?" Ia menatap Atarasi dengan tatapan bertanya.**

 **" Serius Naruto, jika kamu terima mulai besok kamu bisa datang kesini dan mulai latihanmu."**

 **"Arigato Jiji, Naruto terima dan akan datang ke sini besok pagi-pagi."**

 **''Ok, pulanglah Naruto hari sudah mulai gelap dan istirahatlah agar besok bisa latihan dengan semangat."**

 **''Iya Jiji, Naruto pulang dulu Jiji. Janiiee."**

 **.**

 **Sampai di rumah Naruto tetap di acuhkan seperti biasa dan terus menuju ke atas. Sampai di kamar, Naruto duduk di samping tempat tidurnya sambil melihat rembulan malam.**

 **Dalam hati Naruto.**

 **"Darimanakah Jiji tersebut dan bertanya kenapa mau menawarkan untuk berlatih?"**

 **Naruto masih memikirkan kejadian tadi.**

 **Hari semakin malam dan Naruto yang di serang kantuk memutuskan tidur agar bisa cepat-cepat kembali tempat yang telah di janjikan.**

 **-o0o-**

 **Paginya Naruto bangun dari tempat tidur dan pergi ke tempat mandi melakukan ritual seperti biasa, setelah sekian lama. Naruto turuh ke bawah, dan pergi keluar rumah tanpa pamit karena dia tahu tanpa bilangpun pasti tetap di acuhkan lagi.**

 **Setelah 20 menit berjalan,akhirnya Naruto sampai di mana tempat kemarin. Naruto menunggu Atarasi sambil tidur di bawah pohon.**

 **Tidak lama kemudian seseorang yang di tunggu akhirnya tiba.**

 **''Ohayou, Naruto."**

 **"Ohayou, Jiji."**

 **''Apa kamu siap Naruto untuk berlatihan hari ini?''**

 **''Siap Jiji, apa latihan hari ini kita lakukan?"**

 **''Hari ini kita akan berlatih keseimbangan dalam memanjat pohon dengan menggukan kaki sebagai pijakan, alirkan chakramu sedikit ke kaki agar dapat seimbang dan konsentrasi dalam bersemedi di atasnya tanpa jatuh. Jika jatuh kamu harus mengulangnya dari awal Naruto sampai bisa mengerti!"**

 **"Mengeri Jiji, eh, Senpai!"**

 **''Baiklah untuk latihan hari ini di mulai."**

 **Naruto berlari dan menuju ke pohon untuk memanjat pohon, akan tetapi belum seperempat sudah jatuh. Tidak mau menyerah Naruto terus mencoba dan kembali jatuh.**

 **Waktu terus berjalan siang pun tiba.**

 **Naruto dengan tekadnya, akhirnya berhasil sampai ke puncak pohon tersebut dan memanggil senpainya.**

 **''Senpai! Naruto berhasil!"**

 **"Bagus Naruto, terus lanjutkan latihan selanjutkan, ingat konsentrasi kosongkan pikiranmu," kata Atarasi sambil memanjat ke atas pohon dan bersemedi.**

 **Naruto yang karena tidak seimbang akhirnya jatuh sebelum sampai ke bawah Atarasi langsung menangkapnya.**

 **" Naruto jangan banyak goyang, kalau tidak kamu akan jatuh."**

 **"Iya senpai, maaf."**

 **Setelah lama dan haripun semakin malam, akhirnya Atarasi memutuskan memberhentikan latihannya sampai sini dulu.**

 **"Naruto sudah cukup sampai sini dulu, besok kita lanjutkan lagi. Pulanglah dan istirahat dan jangan lupa sarapan karena besok kita akan serius latihanya. Sekarang kamu sudah lumayan mengusai dalam 1 hari.:**

 **"Oklah senpai, Naruto pulang dulu dan jangan sampai telat lagi datang karena Naruto tidak sabar untuk latihan besok, janieeee."**

 **-o0o-**

 **Tbc**


End file.
